brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 22
Chapter 22 — Tower Challenge Tinbell Construction Site During the adventures of heading to Port Decca, you could also head to Tinbell Construction Site. It is not filled with that much to explore, there aren't any wild Pokémon or trainers outside but there are 2 items. Once you enter Tinbell Construction Site, you will see a sign about Tinbell Tower going under construction. There are also a couple of workers outside doing their job. The two items you can find is a TM and an item. Items |- |- |- Tinbell Tower Tinbell Tower was worked on for over 2 years with the help of 12 workers. There is quite alot of history about the tower. This place is also wonderful for Physical Attack EV's. Once you head inside of Tinbell Tower, you will be forced to fight a trainer known as Worker George. There are also tons of TM's and one item. There are also 12 workers and 1 boss, and also, their specialty type is Fighting Type, so it is recommended to use Flying or Fairy types. There are also wild Pokémon in the tower which are Level 30 to 40. Wild Pokémon can also hold the Focus Band. Which gives the user a 1/10 chance to live on 1 HP after an attack. Unlike the focus sash, the band does not dissapear after being activated. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Focus Band}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Focus Band}} |- }} |- Trainers 1/F |- |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4|Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4|Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4|Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Close Combat|Attack2=Heavy Slam|Attack3=Endure|Attack4=Reversal}} |- 2/F |- |- |- |Attack1=Power Trick|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Recover|Attack4=Counter}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4|Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Megahorn|Attack2=Close Combat|Attack3=Reversal|Attack4=Take Down}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4|Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Close Combat|Attack4=Quick Guard}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Wide Guard|Attack3=Superpower|Attack4=Reversal}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Screech|Attack2=Stomping Tantrum|Attack3=Outrage|Attack4=Final Gambit|}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Close Combat|Attack2=Heavy Slam|Attack3=Endure|Attack4=Reversal}} |- 3/F |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4|Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4|Superpower}} |- |- |Attack1=Bulk Up|Attack2=Cross Chop|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Dynamic Punch}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Wide Guard|Attack3=Superpower|Attack4=Reversal}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Reversal|Attack3=Close Combat|Attack4=Quick Guard}} |- VS Deven |- |- |Attack1=}} |- |Attack1=Hammer Arm|Attack2=Stone Edge|Attack3=Focus Punch|Attack4=Superpower}} |- |Attack1=Endure|Attack2=Mega Kick|Attack3=Close Combat|Attack4=Reversal}} |- |Attack1=Detect|Attack2=Focus Punch|Attack3=Counter|Attack4=Close Combat}} |- |Attack1=Detect|Attack2=Close Combat|Attack3=Quick Guard|Attack4=Endeavour}} |- |Attack1=Heal Pulse|Attack2=Close Combat|Attack3=Dragon Pulse|Attack4=Extreme Speed}} |- Boss Deven gives you a special Pokémon, Tyrogue. He claimed that he found it during a trip. Boss Deven is kind of like a Fighting-Type Gym Leader because he has all Pokémon focusing on one type and has a Mega Pokémon at the end. With Tyrogue being like a Gym Badge. Gift Warning:' Players can only receive the following Pokémon '''once'. Requires defeating Worker Boss Deven. '''Save before fighting him. Items |- |- |- |- |- Category:Walkthrough